Le plan
by Mademoiselle Kufufu
Summary: "Je vais te mordre à mort" "Voyons, il ne faut pas dire ce genre de chose. Ca a le don...de m'exciter." 1827 - OS


**Je suis désolé. (je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ça)**

* * *

 **Le plan**

Ce matin-là, lorsque Tsunayoshi se présenta en face de ses fidèles gardiens, Yamamoto et Gokudera, il y avait quelque chose de différent chez lui. Pourtant, sa manière de s'habiller était la même, tout comme sa personnalité, sa conversation et tout le reste. Tout semblait comme d'habitude. Souriant, Tsunoyashi empoigna délicatement le poignet de Gokudera et le tira derrière lui.

Comme d'habitude il engagea une conversation animée avec Yamamoto -qui cette fois semblait tourner autour des téléphones. Mais, les deux amis ne pouvaient s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'oeils discrets à leur boss, à la recherche de quelque chose. Ils ne savaient pas quoi, mais ils pouvaient sentir que le petit brun avait changé.

Avec un petit rire, Tsunayoshi rendit à Yamamoto son portable, l'extirpant de ses pensées. Celui-ci le reprit avec un grand sourire-quoiqu'un peu crispé, et essaya de reprendre la conversation comme si de rien n'était. Cependant, malgré tous ses efforts, la conversation ne dura pas très longtemps.

Habitué aux humeurs fluctuantes de ses gardiens, le futur boss ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

De nouveau plongés dans leurs pensées, les deux jeunes hommes réfléchissaient dur. Peut-être Tsunayoshi avait-il quelque chose de coincé entre les dents ? Gokudera vérifia discrètement-enfin pas tant que ça si l'on s'en référait à l'expression outragé du petit brun. Il avait bien un morceau entre les dents-retiré avec une moue- mais ce n'était pas la cause de leur malaise.

Une aura ? Presque comme s'il préparait quelque chose. Au moment même où cette pensée leur traversa l'esprit ils se jetèrent un regard affolés.

Tsunayoshi et Plan dans la même phrase ne devait au grand jamais exister. Cela allait très certainement tourner au vinaigre –et pour eux qui plus est. Yamamoto se souvenait encore de la première (et dernière) sortie organisée par Tsuna. Il frissonnait encore rien que de penser à la grande roue –et il savait que Gokudera n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage de retourner dans un parc d'attraction.

Donc les plans de Tsunayoshi… Mauvaise idée, quoi.

C'est donc très perturbés qu'ils accompagnèrent le Decimo vers l'école.

Ils étaient tellement absorbés par leurs inquiétudes, qu'ils manquèrent le léger sourire de Tsuna lorsque celui-ci aperçut un certain préfet au loin. S'ils y avaient porté attention, ils se seraient enfui sans plus se poser de question - vous savez, les plans qui tournent mal ?

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment près du portail qu'ils se rendirent compte que quelque chose clochait. Mal à l'aise, ils ralentirent; tombant derrière le petit brun de quelques pas. Hibari, en apercevant le plus petit, lui lança un regard glacial.

Gokudera sentait que quelque chose clochait. Ses suspicions furent confirmées quelques secondes plus tard. Le préfet s'avança de quelques pas, une aura menaçante l'entourant. Et les mots qu'il prononça figèrent toutes les personnes autour d'eux -même celles qui avaient déjà passé le portail maudit.

\- Tu es en retard herbivore.

Affolé, Gokudera regarda sa montre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Il essaya de se rappeler de l'heure de départ de la maison du Decimo, mais tout était normal. Quelle honte pour le bras droit du Decimo ! Comment avait-il pu ne pas faire attention ? Il était indigne d'être son ami ! Gokudera se prosterna sur le sol avec désespoir.

Yamamoto eu la même réaction (quoique moins extrême), vérifiant l'heure de son téléphone. Ah ? Pourtant il avait regardé pendant sa conversation avec Tsuna et tout était dans l'ordre! Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête avec embarras.

Tsunayoshi, quant à lui… Les ignora complètement et répondit le plus mielleusement possible.

\- J'avais remarqué, merci.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la source de la réponse.

Tsuna dévisagea le préfet sans la moindre gêne, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Yamamoto et Gokudera –qui se releva avec horreur -, le fixaient d'un air ahuri. Mais à quoi pouvait-il bien penser? Avait-il donc enfin perdu la raison, après toutes ces épreuves pour réagir de cette manière et le provoquer ainsi?

Face à cette réaction un peu trop laxiste et irrespectueuse, Hibari fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi en cet instant avait-il l'impression que l'herbivore était un carnivore? Sa raison lui affirmait que l'adolescent face à lui était un herbivore complet, faible et vulnérable. Tout dans son apparence le criait : de son visage délicat en passant par ses épaules frêles, et en avisant ses grands yeux bruns, un peu trop innocents. Pourtant, son intuition lui chuchotait furieusement à l'oreille. "Carnivore! Carnivore!". Ou peut-être était-ce Hibird au loin, il n'en était pas trop sûr. Quoi qu'il en soit, pour la première fois en plusieurs années, le préfet hésitait sur le classement d'une personne. Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus ("Ne fronce pas trop des sourcils, tu vas finir par avoir des rides!"). Finalement, quelle importance ? Herbivore ou carnivore, il n'allait pas laisser passer cet affront envers son école adorée. Déterminé à faire respecter ses règles -boss ou non- il dégaina ses tonfas. Paniqués, Yamamoto et Gokudera s'élancèrent vers leur petit boss, mais un regard de celui-ci suffit à les faire se stopper (« 1er du classement pour le regard de boss le plus intimidant » ) . Défaits, ils ne purent que rester en arrière alors que leur précieux boss allait se faire attaquer par son gardien du nuage.

\- Je vais te mordre à mort.

Et il se précipita sur le petit brun (ou l'inconscient comme l'appelleraient les élèves en train d'observer la scène d'un peu plus loin). Celui-ci évita le coup avec agilité, d'un simple pas sur le côté se permettant même un petit air suffisant. Cette nouvelle preuve de nonchalance ne fit qu'enrager un peu plus le préfet. Il se remit en position, près à l'attaque, le regard acéré tel celui d'un prédateur posé sur sa proie. Et malgré tout, le petit brun choisit ce moment pour sourire légèrement, une rougeur suspecte au niveau des pommettes. Face à cette réaction, dont il ne voulait pas savoir la cause merci bien, Hibari se précipita de nouveau sur sa victi-son boss. Cependant, au lieu de simplement s'enfuir comme il l'aurait fait auparavant, Tsuna s'avança comme pour attaquer lui aussi. Aussi rapide que l'éclair, il se saisit des tonfas ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire perdre légèrement l'équilibre à Hibari. Profitant de cette occasion, le petit brun esquiva les tonfas pour se retrouver face à l'autre. Un petit rictus aux lèvres, ses mains se posèrent délicatement sur les épaules du préfet, ses lèvres s'approchant de l'une de ses oreilles. Et d'une voix un peu trop langoureuse pour la situation, il chuchota.

\- Voyons, il ne faut pas dire ce genre de chose. Ca a le don...de m'exciter.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent le lobe, descendant au niveau de la mâchoire puis s'arrêtant au niveau du cou. Puis sans prévenir, il le mordit violemment; enfonçant ses dents dans la chair jusqu'au sang (Tsunayoshi le vampire ?). Hibari se figea complètement, ses yeux s'écarquillant légèrement. Au loin quelques exclamations de surprises pouvaient s'entendre, les plus fragiles préférant le paradis de l'inconscience face à cette situation complètement surréaliste. Gokudera pâlit un peu trop, son visage virant au gris. Yamamoto, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres, semblait tenir sa batte de baseball avec un peu trop de force.

Le jeune Vongola, inconscient des réactions qu'il provoquait -ou peut-être qu'il s'en fichait- retira sa bouche du cou de son gardien, satisfait. Léchant le liquide vermillon qui s'étalait sur ses lèvres, il se recula de quelques pas.

\- Sur ce...

Et il partit sans plus se soucier des conséquences de ses actes, un peu trop fier de lui au goût de ses autres gardiens. Etrangement, Hibari n'avait toujours pas bougé. Etait-il surpris (évidemment), en colère (peut-être pas encore), excité (sans aucune hésitation) ? Les personnes qui avaient observé la scène jusqu'ici avaient assez de jugeote pour savoir que c'était le moment ou jamais de s'éclipser-on appelle ça l'instinct de survie, merci bien. Une ou deux personnes commencèrent à partir dans la direction opposée du préfet avec empressement. Et ce fut comme le déclic pour les autres. L'enfer se déchaina sur terre (bon c'est peut-être un peu exagéré mais il faut comprendre l'état d'esprit). Chacun piétina l'autre pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible, certains avaient choisi de se recroqueviller sur soi-même complètement traumatisés; enfin d'autres se contentaient de s'enfuir le plus vite possible laissant derrière eux le plus de personnes aka la protection entre eux et le préfet. Cependant ce qui choquait le plus dans cette scène de violence et de chaos extrême était l'état de silence total dans laquelle elle se déroulait. Pas le moindre hurlement, soupir, plainte...

De leur côté, face à cette situation critique, Yamamoto et Gokudera décidèrent de suivre le mouvement et de s'éclipser discrètement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'enfer se déchaîna de nouveau sur terre. Sauf que cette fois, il y eu tous les bruitages avec. Cette journée resta ancrée dans les mémoires comme "La Boucherie" ou "Le jugement dernier".

Etonnamment, malgré les nombreux blessés qu'entraina cet instant, le principal instigateur fut celui qui s'en sortie le mieux. Tsunayoshi réapparut le lendemain matin en cours, à la grande surprise de ses camarades. Et à part quelques égratignures, il semblait frais comme un gardon. Ce dont on ne pouvait décemment pas décrire ses camarades qui pour la plupart avaient des membres brisés, à leur grand désarroi -ils étaient innocents bon sang ! Même ses deux amis n'avaient pas eu de chance : œil au beurre noir et côtes brisées ils faisaient peur à voir. Tsuna se contenta de leur sourire avec malice avant de s'assoir à sa place, sans plus se soucier des regards venimeux qu'on lui lançait.

C'est aussi à partir de ce jour-là, qu'on donna un nouveau surnom à Dame-Tsuna. "Le Dompteur". Chuchoté avec respect au coin d'une salle, expliqué à demi-mot à l'intersection d'un couloir. On observait désormais Tsuna avec admiration, jalousie (il n'avait même pas eu une égratignure!) et une certaine crainte. Car quel monstre devait-il être pour réussir à s'en prendre au préfet et à rester vivant ?

Et si Yamamoto et Gokudera ne changèrent pas leurs habitudes face au Decimo, il n'en resta pas moins que l'image de leur précieux boss accroché au cou d'Hibari telle une sangsue resta gravée dans leur mémoire. Mais le doute persistait. La curiosité les consumait un peu plus chaque jour. Comment avait-il fait pour s'en sortir presque indemne ? Ils voulaient aussi savoir comment réussir à dompter le préfet. Seulement, en avisant l'expression satisfaite de leur boss le jour de son méfait et l'éclat au fond de ses yeux, ils se dirent que finalement ça n'avait pas tant d'importance. En fait ils n'étaient pas si sûrs de vouloir savoir.

Ils ne s'approchèrent cependant du bureau du préfet et de la maison de Tsunayoshi pendant toute la semaine suivante.

Juste au cas où.

Une semaine plus tard lorsque le petit brun arriva en cours; un peu trop...trop (était-ce une morsure au niveau de sa nuque ? Attendez, ils ne voulaient pas savoir). Ils décidèrent d'attendre une semaine de plus.

Juste au cas où.

OooO

Ce n'est que plus tard, bien plus tard que Gokudera se rendit compte d'un petit détail. Dix ans plus tard, il ouvrit à la volée la porte de son boss; une expression de trahison la plus complète.

\- Tu avais tout prévu !

Tsunayoshi, le nez dans les papiers, releva la tête et posa son regard sur son gardien. Au bout de quelques secondes d'observation, s'enfonça confortablement au fond de son siège. Un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal s'étala sur ses lèvres. Mais pour quelqu'un qui le connaissait suffisamment, l'éclat de malice qui dansait dans ses pupilles était immanquable.

\- Oh ?

Son ton était un peu trop amusé au goût du jeune homme aux cheveux gris.

\- La montre ! Le portable !

Il pointa un doigt accusateur vers le plus petit, qui se contenta d'hausser un sourcil -élégamment aurait-il ajouté s'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi outré.

\- Elles étaient en retard ! La vieille tu les avais trifouillées et pendant le chemin vers l'école. Tu-tu...!

Il était tellement incrédule qu'il n'arrivait pas à sortir de phrases complètes. Mais il fallait bien le comprendre, son ami, son boss l'avait utilisé !

Celui qu'il avait jusqu'alors considéré comme un innocent pendant toutes ces années, se révélait en fait être un-un...! Il n'arrivait même pas à trouver de mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Frustré, il repartit en claquant la porte.

Tout le reste de la journée, les autres gardiens purent assister aux interactions entre un gardien de la tempête très énervé et leur boss qui semblait un peu trop s'en amusé.

Le soir, lors du diner, en avisant le regard de chiot battu qu'avait son ami, Tsunayoshi rit à gorge déployée. Il se tordit de rire et faillit s'en étouffer. Gokudera, vexé, s'apprêta à partir, mais le Decimo l'attrapa au vol. Avec une autre crise de rire, ils tombèrent sur le sol sous le regard ébahi des gardiens (enfin plutôt les "extrême", "ahah","je vais vous mordre à mort", "oya oya je ne m'attendais pas à ça de la part du jeune decimo" et compagnie)

Et en avisant le sourire rayonnant de son meilleur ami, Gokudera se dit qu'il pouvait bien le laisser s'amuser encore un peu plus longtemps, même si c'était à ses dépens.

Cette nuit-là fut l'un des plus précieux souvenir qu'ils gardèrent. Ils y eurent des rires, des bagarres, de l'alcool et beaucoup d'amitié. C'est aussi à partir de ce moment-là que les gardiens se donnèrent comme objectif de faire rire le plus souvent possible leur cher boss. Le manoir Vongola résonna d'éclats de rire de nombreuses fois après ça.

(En avisant le regard un peu trop enflammé que posait l'ancien préfet sur leur boss dans ces moment-là ils restèrent éloignés de la chambre du boss. Ils ne voulaient pas être traumatisés merci bien.)

Et Reborn, en observant son élève et ses amis, se dit que finalement faire partir de cette famiglia n'était pas une si mauvaise chose -il sourit véritablement pour la première fois. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de le nier dès que quelqu'un lui demandait -malgré le regard connaisseur que lui jetait Tsuna.

Bon, la bonne humeur ne l'empêcha pas de punir son élève après les festivités pour le désordre ambiant -non mais oh.

* * *

Bon, j'avais cette histoire qui trainait au fond d'un cahier depuis plusieurs années... Alors je me suis décidée à l'écrire ! (comment ça je n'aurais pas dû ?).

C'est surtout un moyen de me remettre à l'écriture (chose que j'avais quelque peu délaissée, ma foi... Ok, ok je suis une épave *tend un cageau de pommes pourries* Allez-y vengez-vous!).

Donc voilà.

(Ne me dites pas que je suis la seule à y avoir pensé ? Je veux dire; à chaque fois qu'il dit ça je suis genre "oh oui, ohohohoooo voui; mord-moi ce beau ptit c*l"

...

Hahem.)


End file.
